


Don't Breathe || Hyungwon (MONSTA X) x Reader || Mafia AU || Gender Neutral

by ElswordBae



Series: || Mafia AU Series || [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElswordBae/pseuds/ElswordBae
Summary: || Book 2 || Guns and Roses || Mafia AU ||Being a killer who works on their own terms and alone is often a mix for trouble. It doesn't help when there are god knows how many gangs in the area that are trying to take jobs from you, which could put you out of business. Resorting to different tactics to not get yourself killed, what happens when you have a run-in with one of the most violent gangs there is, who's gonna end up hurt, or does anyone end up hurt?





	1. | Sneak Peak |

Book two is focusing on MONSTA X!

It will focus on Hyungwon!

So here's a few little teasers of what might happen in the story!

It'll be a while before the story actually comes out because finishing book one comes first

After book one is done it'll about one to two weeks before this one is started

\---------

"Y'know, if you hold a knife there, it wont do either of us any good."

"Good thing is, I didn't ask you. Get out of my way and this knife wont touch you."

"Is that the game we're playing? I have a knife too and I could just as easily hold it to you."

"Can you not just let me past, there's no reason to be a bitch about it."

"There is if you might kill one of my friends."

"If you tell me who your friends are, and I promise not to violently touch them, will you let me past?"

"Is that your way of saying you might touch them sexually?"

"You never said I couldn't, plus, if they're hot, I could enjoy myself."

"I'd rather you not."

"Then can I be let past?"

"Only if you'd be willing to dance with me later."

"Buy me a drink first, and then I might be willing."

"I might be down for that."

"Great thanks. Catch me in about five minutes."

\---------

"Can you crossdress for me?"

"Uhm, what?"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"You're hot. People will fall for you. Seduce them for me so I can kill them."

"What if I want to kill them? You're hot enough for this."

"Excuse me, I'd love to see you crossdress again. It was hot."

"Am I not too tall?"

"Tall girls are sexy."

"What about short girls?"

"Short girls are too. Girls in general could be if they try hard enough, but that's not the point, please?"

"Maybe."

\---------

"My god it's too early."

"You're the one who woke me up."

"Shut the fuck up, the more time we have the better it is."

"You make it sound like we're killing someone."

"You might kill me with cuteness, honestly. So just finish getting ready and lets go."

"Where are we even going again?"

"On a date."

"That's not helpful."

"Not being helpful is what I thrive at."

"Great, thanks for the help."

"Of course!"


	2. | Warnings |

This book will be more mature than the previous book in the series

It will contain everything below but is not limited to only these topics

Cross-dressing

Sexual topics

Killing

Violence

Vulgar words

Drugs

LGBTQ+ people and relationships


	3. | Introduction |

Shownu

Age: 26

Birthday: June 18, 1992

Name: Sohn Hyun-woo

 

Wonho

Age: 25

Birthday: March 1, 1993

Name: Shin Ho-seok

 

Minhyuk

Age: 25

Birthday: November 3, 1993

Name: Lee Min-hyuk

 

Kihyun

Age: 25

Birthday: November 22, 1993

Name: Yoo Ki-hyun

 

Hyungwon

Age: 25

Birthday: January 15, 1994

Name: Chae Hyung-won

 

Jooheon

Age: 24

Birthday: October 6, 1994

Name: Lee Joo-heon

 

I.M

Age: 22

Birthday: January 26, 1996

Name: Im Chang-kyun


	4. | Prologue |

The form fitting clothing hugging your form as you made your way around your apartment. You were checking to make sure that you have everything that was necessary for the night, guns, perfume, knives, makeup, anything to make you seem feminine, but also made sure that everything was concealed and not noticeable. Tonight your job consisted of seducing a man, only to have to kill him later that night, so you figured the easiest way to do so would be to dress as a female and try and provoke him.

Sultry makeup masked your face, golden eye-shadow that had been smoked out, eyeliner to bring out your eyes, a nice red lipstick on, contouring, and a highlight to hopefully help catch the eyes of men. Over the years, you had gotten better and better at makeup, but it truly was a night by night event. Each day required something different. Some days you'd need to look like a young lady, other times you'd need to look like a grown man. Of course this wasn't done by only makeup, but it surely helped.

After making sure you were ready for the night, you quickly make your way to the club that your target was known for spending his nights at. Clubs definitely weren't on your list of favorite places to spend your time, but if it makes money, it makes money, and this was going to bring in the money. It surely wasn't as big of a job as you've had in the past, but anything is still something. As of late, your clients were either dispersing into who knows where, or finding someone else to do business with. None-the-less, you had a job, and you were going to make sure it got completed.

Upon arriving at the club, you automatically make your way to the bar for a drink. It was part of your routine whenever you had to do to a club, might as well enjoy yourself while there. With that, your night started.


	5. | Chapter One |

Your drink from the bar isn't nearly enough to make you tipsy, which is the way you want to keep it. You quickly check your phone to make sure you remember who your target is, and then make your way towards the dance floor.

At this point, it was more grinding on the closest person than it was actual dancing, but that's what is expected of a club. As songs pass you by, you keep working your way towards the center of the dance floor in hopes of finding your target.

After a few songs finish, and you get more than a few hands on either your butt or your thighs, you spot your target in the corner of the room. You slowly start making your way over to the man, making sure to sway your hips as seductively as possible, without being enough to make your break your ankle because of your heels.

Your face holds a look of interest as you stare at the man, trying to appear as if you thought he was the most attractive man in the world. He wasn't.

As you got close to him, you reach over to grab a drink from a nearby hostess, but a tall man steps in front of you, causing your hand to land on his chest.

"I don't think you should do what you're trying to," he says. You give him a confused look while taking in his features.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Have a little drunk fun. Sober up first before you do anything stupid."

"I'm trying to do a little more than have fun, so if you'll allow me to continue, that'd be great." You then softly push on his chest so you can go around him to grab a drink. Before you're successful, he grabs your wrist and looks at you.

"You're going after the wrong guy, lady. I'd back off if I were you." At his comment, you pull out your knife and hold it close to his crotch, standing close enough to him that no one around would notice the gleaming of the metal in the dim lights of the club. "I would not do that if I had more than a rock for a brain."

"And can you tell me why that is," you say, leaning in even closer to him.

"I've got a few friends that know what to do with girls like you."

"Can you show me who they are so I don't hurt them? That wouldn't be any fun. The fun can be saved for later," you say, winking.

"Is that your way of saying you'd like to have some other kind of fun with them?"

"For all I know they could be as hot as you are, so I wouldn't want to miss that opportunity if you know what I mean." The man in front of you cringes.

"Whatever, just go do what you're trying to do, and don't come crawling back to me if you have a problem with it."

"Alright, have fun, pretty boy," you say, giving him a smile before grabbing a drink and walking off.

"What a fucking mess." He says, shaking his head.


End file.
